


something more

by Argentina



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I watched this on Saturday w/ my dad, and it destroyed me, haha am I posting this in the middle of my ap psych class?, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: He wishes for something he could never have, he wishes for something more.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	something more

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this three days ago and even my dad didn’t like the ending, which is saying something 
> 
> When Freysa said that the kid was a daughter and K was like NO my dad was like that’s a lie they’re trying to trick him and then when the credits rolled he was like how is that the ending 
> 
> I’m literally writing this in school lol let’s hope my phone doesn’t get taken away

All he ever wanted was a simple thing. Something he should’ve known he could never have, something that only those who aren’t made could have. 

He had hoped that he was the son, even though all logical evidence points to the opposite direction. The explanation was all there, if he only looked hard enough. He let his wishful thinking get the better of him in this situation.

He’s never wanted something so badly in his life, and yet he’s supposed to be something (someone) that isn’t capable of feeling such emotions. He’s not supposed to have opinions or wants, but the fact that a single memory has managed to warp his view of the entire world just shows how much his engineering has failed him. He wishes it hadn’t. 

Lying in the snow, it’s all he can think about. No responsibility to be the blade runner he is, no thoughts of the people he had to fight to make his way here. Just Ana and Deckard, and the sacrifice he made to bring them together. His insignificant life for two that are unique. 

It’s the least he can do. 

He wishes for something more, something he could never have.


End file.
